Storm Hawks: The Celestial War
by alternativeanimal
Summary: With Cyclonia gone, the Atmos is safe. But when the Storm Hawks follow Master Cyclonis to the Far Side, they are pulled into a war that may change their lives forever. Rated T just in case.


**Cool, I finally got something posted! Sorry I took so long. With school I have been busy, most of the time. When I'm not, I'm sometimes not in my writing mood. **

**Listen, I know I was already rewriting this story, but I figured out I haven't been giving the story my full effort. I learned that I may need to change a few things. So, this is the version that will include it all, even though this is more of a test (details explained at end.) For example, I'll be changing some names. And about that, I forgot to mention that I changed my OC squadron's name from White Phoenixes to Blazing Phoenixes. It sounds better that way. I'll stop for now and explain more at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction:

_"Over 5 billion years ago, the Atmos was nothing but dark clouds in a random part of space. Legend has it that the four, different color stars that surrounded it; a sky blue, a deep purple, a lemon yellow, and a lime green; were home to four immortals, or the celestials, according to modern times. There was Aurora, the one who lived on the blue; Infintalia, resident to the purple; Helix, native to the green; and Solun (soul-oon), originated from the yellow. They all had incredible abilities and infinite power to use them; but they all lived peacefully._

_However, on one day, a powerful force from within the black clouds shook the stars to the core. It seemed that something massive was ready to blow, but well, that wasn't entirely it. Something did erupt from it, but it wasn't an explosion. It was a black hole. The celestials wondered how it was possible, since there wasn't another star that could have been destroyed other than theirs. Their stars, their homes were being pulled into it. After every second, they kept getting closer. Then, Aurora had an idea to save this quadrant of the galaxy. She used her powers to send immense amounts of the flares from her star into the hole. The other celestials thought it as a dumb idea, but after considering that they won't survive this matter, they followed suit. To their surprise, they were wrong they could see that hole was actually diminishing. Unfortunately, they were still being sucked in. _

_During their efforts, another factor was added. In the space above them, out of the range of the hole, there floated a darker force even more dangerous than any black hole. Still, it wasn't a star, an asteroid, a planet, or anything for that matter. It was just a big blob of black shadow, soon to take form, and it knew the way to do it; use the power of the black hole and the power of the celestials. But when he saw what the celestials were doing, he knew he had to act fast. He dove straight down as fast as a bolt of lightning into the endless darkness. The celestials didn't notice it. _

_Finally, the celestials were able to get the black hole closed, but something remained. A sphere of pure black hovered where the black hole opened. Storm clouds of red orbited it. The celestials didn't know what to make of it. Then it disappeared."_

_In a home on a small, distant terra, a four year old boy sat under the covers of his bed as his mother finished the rest of her story. She sat on the side of his bed, staring into the face of her son. His emerald eyes were so full of hope, so full of creativity, and so full of curiosity. _'But how long will it last? I haven't told him about his father yet. Oh, he sure does look like him'_ she thought sadly. Then the boy fell asleep._

Aerrow opened his eyes. He stood on the balcony of the Condor watching the lands of the Far Side in front of him. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the times he had with his mother. He didn't have too many memories of his father, since he was always out protecting the Atmos as a sky knight, but he understood, even as a kid and loved him anyway. Unfortunately, those days were long. Fourteen years have passed and here he stood, as the sky knight of the Storm Hawks, leading his team into the unknown. He wiped his face and headed to his room. He walked through the hallways, which were silent since his team hadn't awoken yet.

Once he was alone inside his room, he went to his desk, where only a journal of his missions from his perspective and a pen sat. He sat in the chair and looked at the various pictures on the wall. These were pictures that were taken when he and his team would not be on a mission. However, there was one picture that stood out. It was him, standing with mother and his father who was dressed in his armor. That day was the last time he saw his father. Not even three days later, he loses his mother as well. Aerrow tried to hold back the tears, just in case someone barged in on him.

"I hope you saw what we did today from the world you live now. Even fourteen years later, I still miss you guys."

Aerrow couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears kept coming. He buried his head into his arms.

Meanwhile, in a grand hall of a castle that sits on the highest mountain top of the Far Side, a woman was looking into a wide bowl of water that sat on top of a pedestal that was at her waist. She was dressed in Ancient Grecian robes that had many shades of blue. A sapphire encrusted, silver circlet wrapped around her head, sliver pendants hung from her ears, and silver necklaces with sapphires hung from her neck. Behind her stood three others; a woman in purple robes and two men, one wearing green, the other yellow.

"Only if they knew that his mother's story was true," the woman in the blue robes sighed sadly.

"They don't, so they have to deal with it," said the man in the yellow.

"Oh stop it, Solun. You mustn't be so harsh. After all, this boy and his friends are the saviors of their side of the Atmos and the ones Aurora had chosen," the woman in the purple robes answered calmly.

"Don't tell me how to work, Infintalia! And none of your mind games will work either."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Enough! Why must you two fight?" the one in the green questioned angrily.

"Helix, stay out of it!" Solun growled.

"Our fight is with Tyranus, not each other!" Helix declared.

"Then why must the sky knights have all the fun? Why not destroy Tyranus ourselves?" Solun asked annoyed.

"You know exactly why, Solun," the blue robed woman sighed again.

"The sake of the entire world, blah, blah; I get it, Aurora. But, must we trust them? Mortals?"

Aurora rubbed her temples and sighed once more. But, Infintalia was the one that spoke up.

"Of course we must! Mortals are the only ones who live on the Atmos. You should know, you're the one who brings the light of the sun, and also the one who gives them the Solaris and Luna crystals."

Solun remained silent.

"But this boy . . . didn't you save them, Aurora? Didn't you send them the messages?" Helix asked.

"I did."

"So why not lead him to them?"

"I could, but I can only help when it's needed. For now, let them be. A war is drawing near and they must be ready. He doesn't need to get distracted. If he happens to run into them, then that's another story."

In another part on the Far Side, there was a village. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. Everyone was asleep, except for the late night walkers and the nocturnal animals the live in the alleys. However, in one house . . .

_"Even fourteen years later, I still miss you guys."_

A man awoke when these words were spoken. Sadness and grief washed over him. He sat up, pulled his feet from out of the covers and sat on edge of his bed. He thought about the dream he just had. However, in his attempt to not wake her, his wife sat up behind him.

"Again?" she asked concerned.

He only nodded.

"It ended differently," he said.

His wife remained silent, which was her signal for him to explain. He turned to face her, told what she heard before, and then told her the last part.

"I saw him, but he was crying out of sadness."

"Did he tell you anything?"

He nodded and recited the words exactly.

"Even fourteen years later, I still miss you guys."

His wife remained silent. Her husband again broke down. She couldn't stand to see him like this, but she understood these wounds were deeper than anyone could give, both physically and mentally. However, she had to do something.

"Aeron, hon, I know you miss him, I do too, but you must move on. Yes, he was our son, but don't forget you have two other children to love and care for. Besides, we are out of reach. He's still on _that _side. He's like what . . . eighteen now? Even if we did see him again, he'd probably carried on with his life, like you should. He maybe even became the sky knight he wanted to be," she stated truthfully, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aeron remained silent. His wife did have a point. He thought for a moment and sighed.

"I guess you're right, but why am I having these dreams _now_?" he asked.

"Dear, I have no idea, but for right now, you must move on."

"I'll try."

"Good."

* * *

**Enjoy it? Okay, here's the test part. Based on my last rewrite, was this an improvement or do I still need to work on it? Or is it to soon in this version to tell? You tell me with a review or PM, but please be nice. If this was, I'm making changes to the OC characters, well, name wise. Well, send me a review and I will get back to you. See ya!**


End file.
